Journal de voyage
by TarK
Summary: Un jeune Haradrim découvre le grand Royaume du Gondor du IVème Age... Son voyage finira par le mener dans l'Est mystérieux de la Terre du Milieu, ces lieux mal connus d'Endor...
1. Hyarrost

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, ce que vous trouverez ici est une fantaisie sortie de mon imagination fertile (certains diraient délirante...) et de mes lectures assidûes et répétées du Seigneur des Anneaux... L'Orient inconnu de la Terre du Milieu a toujours exercé sur moi un attrait considérable... Je me demandais et me demande encore ce qu'il peut bien avoir là-bas... Est-ce si terrible que ceux qui y vont n'en reviennent pas (les Ithryn Luin) ou changés en mal (Saroumane)...?_

_J'apporte ma réponse à ces questions que je me pose, en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire..._

_Enfin, l'essentiel des noms concernant le Gondor, que ce soient des lieux ou des personnages proviennent du Seigneur des Anneaux, de JRR Tolkien, auquel je rends grâce de m'avoir - bien malgré lui - fourni autant d'inspiration... _

_ TarK (as Matt)_

_**Journal de voyage  
**_

Je suis Taríkh, fils de Mardúk, un riche marchand du Harad. Je suis né en 31 IV A, quelques années après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, dans un petit royaume, Hyarris, dans l'ouest du lointain Harad, sur les vertes collines au pied de l'Ered Hyarmistë, les Montagnes Grises du Sud. Je passe sur mon enfance, paisible et heureuse, bien que les absences répétées et prolongées de mon père pour ses affaires aient quelque peu troublé la sérénité de ces années tranquilles. Je grandis donc entre ma mère Chelínya et mon oncle Haserik, le frère de mon père, le chef de la Garde Royale et ancien soldat dans l'Armée du Harad ; ma mère me dorlotait et me choyait, mon oncle m'abreuvait de récits de ses voyages et de ses combats passés.

Pourtant, mon imagination se contentait fort bien de notre petite ville et de ses alentours. J'étais curieux sans être téméraire et le démon de l'aventure m'avait oublié en passant par chez nous.

Après une adolescence sans histoire vint l'âge de choisir une profession. Je n'avais pas tellement le choix : je pouvais suivre les traces de mon père en devenant son apprenti ou bien entrer dans l'armée, ce que je choisis, n'ayant à cette époque que fort peu le goût du voyage. Grâce à mon oncle, j'entrais dans la Garde. Les épreuves et l'entraînement se passèrent vite et de manière satisfaisante et au bout des quelques semaines, je me retrouvais affecté aux portes de la Vieille Forteresse comme sentinelle.

Un an, puis deux passèrent… Un jour, soudainement, les nouvelles de mon père cessèrent de nous parvenir… La surprise fit place à l'inquiétude, l'inquiétude à l'angoisse, puis à la résignation… Toujours rien. Nous n'avions aucun moyen d'engager des recherches : juste avant de cesser, ses lettres nous parvenaient de Fornost, à des milliers de lieues dans le nord, au cœur de l'Arnor et même si nous n'étions pas pauvres, nous ne pouvions pas entreprendre le voyage : même en ces temps de paix, il aurait fallu des mois de voyage et de recherches sans aucune certitude de réussite. Nous adressâmes une demande aux services royaux puis nous attendîmes… rien. Un an s'écoula, mon père fut déclaré mort et ce fut la fin des recherches. Cela troubla nos vies bien rangées ; ma mère jusque là très active et chaleureuse se renferma sur elle-même, mon oncle eut progressivement l'air vieilli de plusieurs années. Quant à moi, je me mis à passer le plus de temps hors de la maison, fuyant l'atmosphère parfois sinistre qui y régnait.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je faisais le pied de grue devant la Citadelle, et pour tout dire, même si l'ambition ne me dévorait pas, j'aurais bien voulu être promu : tout plutôt que de passer encore dix années de ma vie raide comme un piquet, une hallebarde rouillée à la main, à saluer tous les passants qui allaient et venaient – comme si elle avait besoin d'être gardée, cette fichue porte !

L'occasion tant espérée vînt enfin deux semaines plus tard, mais pas de la manière espérée : le Corps des Rôdeurs du Sud recrutait… En effet, même si le Harad s'était soumis au Nord victorieux après la Guerre, certains chefs s'étaient rebellés avec leurs partisans et ces bandes armées écumaient le pays, rendant parfois les longs voyages entre les Cinquante Royaumes plus périlleux que nécessaire…

Ma décision était prise… Mais elle ne fut pas du goût de ma mère et de mon oncle. Ma mère, qui venait de perdre son mari, ne pouvait se résigner à me voir partir pour de longues et dangereuses missions. Quant à mon oncle… Ha ! Inutile de dire que le Capitaine de la Garde Royale du Hyarris ne voyait pas d'un bon œil son neveu s'engager au service du pays des Navigateurs… L'inimitié entre nos pays ne datait pas seulement de l'époque où les Haradrim rebelles du Nord ayant juré allégeance à Sauron s'enrôlaient à son service pour aller combattre les Nordiques, mais remontait aux Temps Anciens, lorsque les navires du Pays du Don venaient sur nos côtes pour y prélever des tributs… A la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, le Roi Elessar avait entrepris la Guerre de Soumission et avait vaincu par deux fois les armées du Sud, à la suite de quoi le Harad avait juré allégeance au Gondor, de plus ou moins bon gré, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la cohabitation était devenue amicale et ceux qui se mettaient au service du Roi étaient mal vus – certains furent même bannis de leurs familles.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci..._


	2. Le départ

Durant deux mois, les discussions orageuses avec mon oncle succédèrent aux journées de silence hostile : de sinistre, l'ambiance domestique devint détestable, chacun refusant de faire des concessions. Un soir, lassée de ces affrontements quotidiens et sortant de son effacement habituel, ma mère vint me voir et me parla en ces termes :

Taríkh, mon fils, es-tu vraiment sûr de ton choix ? Rien ne peut-il donc te retenir auprès de nous ?

Mère, cela fait longtemps que ma décision est prise… Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse.

Alors fais ce que tu désires, je ne m'y opposerai plus. Sache cependant que je regrette ton départ et que si tu pars, ton oncle ne te le pardonnera jamais…

La fureur m'envahit, dévastatrice et je jetai, livide de rage :

Et de quel droit s'oppose-t-il à moi de cette manière ? Ne suis-je pas maître de ma vie, de mes gestes et de mes actes ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à me tyranniser de la sorte ?

Tu es cruel, tu sais qu'il t'aime et te respecte. Il ne veut seulement que ton bien et…

Alors qu'il me laisse partir !

Et je quittai la pièce, la colère brûlant en mon cœur. Le lendemain, à l'aube, je partis, sans saluer mon oncle – que Trag'al le maudisse ! – et après un bref adieu à ma mère, qui tenta encore mais sans succès de me retenir. J'emportai quelques maigres possessions : un médaillon, cadeau de ma mère pour ma majorité, mon épée, offerte par mon oncle – même si ma rancœur ne s'était point apaisée, il m'en coûtait de partir sans arme – et une pièce d'or de la lointaine Comté, souvenir d'un des voyages de mon père.

Je me rendis au Bureau des Affaires Royales où le garde, un grand type décharné avec qui j'avais lié connaissance dans la Garde, avant qu'il ne rejoigne les Services Royaux, m'accueillit, surpris :

Que fais-tu donc ici ?

Je viens m'engager.

Toi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Ton oncle… - S'interrompant, il me dévisagea, inquisiteur et remarqua mon expression fermée et maussade. - Bon, passe.

Et en moins d'une heure, tout était réglé.

Les nouvelles recrues étaient systématiquement dirigées sur le Camp d'Entraînement d'Umbar. La route était longue : il nous faudrait trois semaines à marche forcée vers le nord. Nous partîmes le surlendemain, alors que l'aube ensanglantait les pics acérés et enneigés des Montagnes Grises. Peu avant le départ, je restai un instant à contempler les murailles vertigineuses qui nous surplombaient ; mon regard effleura l'un après l'autre les plus hauts sommets de la chaîne : loin au sud, le Markh'teeris, une gigantesque masse de roche grise couronnée de neige immaculée, en haut duquel se trouve selon nos légendes le Temple Perdu d'Art'olian, dieu du vent, puis la Tremerkil, plus au nord, aiguille de pierre noirâtre, si escarpée qu'aucune neige ne reste sur ses flancs, la Corne de Trag'al, le sombre dieu de la guerre, dent massive de la même teinte que le Markh'teeris, mais striée de veines rouges, surplombant notre pays au pied duquel se trouve le monastère d'Alkeria et enfin perdu dans les brumes matinales du Septentrion, l'Ectrea'gan plus petit que les trois précédents. Puis je baissais les yeux, apercevant les Passes de l'Eordan et le Col de Trinom avant de jeter un dernier regard à la ville où j'avais vécu ces vingt dernières années. Amer, je songeai que je n'y reviendrais peut-être jamais, ayant tranché volontairement les liens avec ma famille. Le regret me saisit mais je me détournai rapidement car la colonne s'ébranlait. Nous quittâmes la ville, nous dirigeant tout d'abord au nord-est, pour rejoindre la Route Neuve.

**_Nimrodel, Elysabeth _**: merci à vous deux de m'avoir lu... j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !


End file.
